The Dragon Jungle
'''The Dragon Jungle '''is a fanmade episode of Dragon Tales. Plot Max and Emmy were playing outside in the backyard. Max is swinging on a tire swing, pretending to be a monkey. Emmy slides down a slide and flaps her arms in mid-air, before she lands, pretending to be a parrot. Max starts pretending to be a hyena. Emmy pretends to be a rhinoceros. Max and Emmy love jungle animals so much. Emmy tells Max that she had heard of a place in Dragon Land called, the Dragon Jungle. Max and Emmy run inside, grab their dragon scale, and teleport themselves to Dragon Land. They appear near Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, and Quetzal. They are on a trip to the Dragon Jungle. Max and Emmy tell the dragons that they want to go to the Dragon Jungle. Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie are just excited as Max and Emmy. A Doodle Fairy, Mungus, a dragon rooster, Mr. Marmadune, and Norm join their trip. They finally make it to the jungle. Quetzal tells the others to have some fun while he looks at the beautiful jungle nature. The others run off to play. Max acts like a chimpanzee and Emmy acts like a rhinoceros. Max runs with Emmy. Norm surprises them by popping out from under a tree. He tells them that he's pretending to be a mouse. Max and Emmy see a bush rustling. Ord pops out and roars like a lion. Ord tells Max and Emmy to hop on him. Ord runs through the jungle. Cassie sees some birds, including Do-Re-Mis flying in the canopy. Cassie makes herself look like a tropical bird. Cassie flies up to the birds. The dragon rooster flies with them too. She and the birds fly above the canopy. Mungus is watching them and waves to them. Cassie and the birds fly down to the ground through some butterflies who the Doodle Fairy is playing with. and fly back up again over Ord, Max, and Emmy. They fly up where Zak and Wheezie are swinging on a vine. Max sees this and decides to swing with them. Emmy goes up with him. They swing together with Zak and Wheezie. Ord pretends to be an elephant. He stomps the ground, frightening Mungus a bit. Zak and Wheezie land down. They go up to Ord, pretending they are two giraffes. Ord pulls a paper cone with a hole at the tip and a strap. He puts it on his nose and crawls on the ground, pretending to be an anteater. He looks around for bugs. He sucks up a caterpillar, an ant, a beetle, a spider, and a worm with his nose. He sneezes the bugs out of his nose, blowing his anteater costume off. Ord sees Cassie on a branch with Do-Re-Mis and some parrots. Zak and Wheezie see a lake and have Max and Emmy hop on their backs and fly off to it. Ord, Mr. Marmadune, and Norm follow them. Zak and Wheezie swim with Max and Emmy, pretending to be a hippo with Max and Emmy pretending to be birds on their back. Ord rises up from the water, pretending to be a hippo too. He lets out a huge yawn. He starts swimming with Max, Emmy, and Zak and Wheezie. Norm rides on Ord. They see a dragonfrog. Zak says that since there are real parrots, fish, and frogs in the jungle, he decides that there are other real animals in the jungle. Cassie finds out about this and gets excited. She has the Do-Re-Mis and the dragon rooster on the branch take her down to the others. Ord tells Quetzal that they are going to find other real jungle animals to play with. The Doodle Fairy flies to Max, Emmy, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, Norm, and the dragon rooster. Ord asks Mungus if he sees some real jungle animals. Mungus looks around and sees a dragon elephant and a dragiraffe. The Doodle Fairy sees something and draws a picture of a lion in the dirt, telling the others that she saw a dragonlion. Ord is scared, but Cassie tells him that it is a nice dragonlion. Ord starts liking the dragonlion. Zak spots an dragon anteater. Wheezie sees a dragon hippo. Norm sees a dragon rhino. Max sees a dragon chimp. Ord sees another primate, a dragorilla. Mr. Marmadune sees a dragon hyena. Ord is scared of it, but Cassie tells it is not only nice, but gets along well with nice dragonlions. Ord likes the dragon hyena. Now that they have found some more real jungle animals, they start playing with them, including the birds, the dragonfrog, and the fish. After playing, it was time for Max and Emmy to go home. Max and Emmy teleport themselves back home. Max wants to look for stuffed animals in their room. Max and Emmy have fun looking for stuffed animals, including a lion, an elephant, and a chimpanzee. Characters *Max *Emmy *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Quetzal *Doodle Fairy *Mungus *Mr. Marmadune *Dragon Rooster *Norm *Tropical Birds **Toucans **Parrots **Cockatoos *Do-Re-Mis *Caterpillar *Ant *Beetle *Spider *Worm *Fish **Rainbow Fish *Dragonfrog *Dragon Elephant *Dragiraffe *Dragonlion *Dragon Anteater *Dragon Hippo *Dragon Rhino *Dragon Chimp *Dragorilla *Dragon Hyena Trivia *This episode is based off of the music video of one of the songs, "Zoo". Category:Episodes